


Art for: Shades Of Colour

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, M/M, wordbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve Rogers woke up, the first thing he registered was that the world was, once again, coloured in shades of grey.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Original Request: Soulmate AU, MCU canon aftermath. Bonus points for working in Peggy and/or the Commando's; or Natasha and/or Sam. May focus primarily on introspection and angsty bits, or dwell on bittersweet moments. No happy ending required. No explicit material. </b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for: Shades Of Colour

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shades of Colour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576483) by [Starrie_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/pseuds/Starrie_Wolf). 



 


End file.
